


愈创

by Neri_xukonghua



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 最后一通电话的借题发挥
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_xukonghua/pseuds/Neri_xukonghua
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 1





	愈创

天道众仍在对他穷追不舍，在失去龙脉掌控权的今日，奈落依然维持着它在宇宙的地位，甚至更为稳固。新领袖上任以后，竟急忙下令派出无数暗杀者暗中收拾解放战争的残局，不知道他们究竟在忌惮些什么，抑或在维护着什么。

高杉在宇宙逗留了不久，他杀掉了第一个发现他的人，然后控制刀柄击向身后，刺穿第二个人的咽喉。在看到仍在港口盲目搜索的黑影们后，他飞快地撤向飞行场，然而在他跳下窗口落地的一瞬间，港口的灯一齐亮了，强烈的光线令人目盲，他方才控制的飞船打开了舱门，早已在此等候的天道众长老走下阶梯，乌鸦们从四处现身，也跟随着他。

“高杉晋助，这是你的末路了么？”

“哼，你们的鼻子有这么灵吗？”高杉紧紧攥着刀，戴面具的天人示意乌鸦将包围圈缩小，禅杖敲击地面，他说道：“要恨就恨你信任过的人，是他们背叛了你。”

“我不后悔信任任何人，即使用了肮脏的血，我性命依然掌握在我自己手上。”高杉说着，拿出了最后一支血瓶，当他把血瓶的注射器扎入手臂的时候，头脑的混乱中只听到天道众们发出的叫喊声，而长老制止了他们的攻击。

“别动手，他选的不过是另一条末路罢了。”

短短两个月前，高杉将天道众的不死之血托人提炼出来的时候，那人便嘱咐过他，“若是只要恢复伤势，一瓶血的力量足矣，但是不继续汲取不死之血，对血的渴求却会摧毁你的身心。”

高杉没有在意他话里的内容，“如果将我全身的血都替换成它呢？”

“会变成怪物吧，变得和你拿来的这些蠕动的肉块一样。”医师含着笑看他，“但我想知道，如果没有我帮你提纯的话，高杉你准备拿天道众的尸体怎么办？”

注射了第二支血瓶，高杉回答道，“用最简单的办法，我不会轻易去死的。”

那人哈哈大笑，“该感叹幸好有我在帮你。你就换血吧，这样也好，在接受第一次输血的时候你已经是怪物的同类，为何不变得更名副其实一点呢？”

医师将血瓶分成十支给高杉，同时提醒他只要携带着不死之血，天道众总有一天会找上他，而没有想到的是，也正是天鸟号上的医师迅速背叛了他。

宇宙的夜晚总是格外地漆黑，很长时间，高杉都坐在船舱的最底层，听着发动机的噪音和门外狱卒的脚步。他已不必注射不死之血，在他身上不死之血的浓度与过去的天道众十二人相当，即使受伤也会快速痊愈，身体停止老化。他有理由相信，这些肮脏的、从尸体里面提炼出来的血带有一部分灵魂，奇怪的人声不分昼夜地在他耳边喧哗。长老终于有时间接见了他，曾领导奈落的十二人在解放战争中尽数死亡，奈落已成为某一个人的专属集团。

飞船以及飞船上的房间都和虚曾经在时一模一样，让高杉体会到了面前的天人比起继位者，更该称作解放战争中渔翁得利的篡权者。

长老正在高处的平台忙着些什么，他抬起眼睛，“高杉晋助，你知道我们需要研究你身上的血，还是说，你愿意说出你的秘密，成为我们中的一员？”

高杉的眼中充满怀疑，“绝不可能。”

长老面具下的脸无动于衷，他仍是那副强硬，干瘪，没吃饱饭老头的样子，他说：“我们失去了不死之血，而你成了这世上不死之血最多的人，你知道你会被怎么对待吧？”

乌鸦们将杖枪拦在他面前，高杉定了定神，他意识到这是个难对付的老家伙，而他对他们的目的一无所知。正在这时候，他看到了在奈落的主基地中央，居然坐着一个熟悉的人。

银时靠在一把粗陋的椅子上，若无其事地翻看漫画，他没有看这边，但是明显感受到了高杉惊讶至极的目光对他的威胁，他不自在地转了个方向。

“银时……不对，是我的软弱让我出现幻觉了吗？”

长老的声音响了起来，果然他们都没注意到银时。  
“真是可惜，已经给了你足够的考虑时间。”

高杉的焦虑加深了，他一动不动地盯着银时，那卷毛的家伙假咳两声，他开口了：“高杉，你就说：‘我会帮你们找到主人。’”

“这是什么意思，我为什么要说？”

“快说吧。”他催促道，然后继续看漫画书。

“我不明白。”

“安静一些，高杉晋助，我们并不想折磨你，我们拿走不死之血，让你死的不那么痛苦。”长老不耐烦地朝乌鸦们打了个手势。

“我……会帮你们找到主人。”高杉豁出去一样冲他说道。

长老脸色大变，乌鸦们正要动手，他突然命令道：“除了第四组，全部退下！”他的双手手指并拢，正襟危坐，再一次严肃地转向高杉，“你说我们的主人，他怎么了？”

“我帮你们找到主人，但必须放我自由。”高杉重复了一遍，当乌鸦拿开武器，他走向了天道院长老。“没有不死之血你们维持不了统治力，而我可以帮你们取回它。”

长老毫不在意，“不死之血全都在你身上，除了你我们上哪去找？”

“虚。”坐在中央的银时忽然说出这个名字。“告诉他：‘虚’。”

“虚。”高杉照着说道。

“你是怎么知道这些的，”长老流露出惊奇，“在十二位元老死亡以后，我们一直在找寻虚大人的下落，最后调查出他才是一切的元凶，不死之血的源头，没有他的力量奈落不可能维持下去。”

“虚在地球上被打败了。”银时对着漫画书叹气。

“虚被打败了，在地球上。”高杉对他说。

长老闻言点了点头，“你应该知道，宇宙各地的zhengfu都开始反抗我们，他们也发现了阿尔塔纳的力量，并试图据为己有。”

“你准备怎么做？”高杉进一步问他。

“我们先要毁灭这些反抗星球的阿尔塔纳以振压他们，而你必须在这件事上协助我们，以证明你不是在胡说。”长老的眼睛反射着光芒，“放他走，把东西还给他。”

他们听命将高杉的刀和通讯器扔到地上，长老走了，高杉环视四周，冰冷的奈落基地里根本没有银时的踪影，仿佛他刚才的出现都是一场梦。

高杉拾起刀，戴上便携通讯器，奈落的信号出现在他的线路上。从里面传来的却是另一个声音：“高杉，你还好吧。”

“银时，怎么回事？”他紧张地看向刚才的地方。

“我在电话里。”银时平静的声音说道。

“这大概是我的幻觉，你不是银时，但我必须解决这件事，回到地球。”

“嗯。”

高杉缓缓站起来，因为被关押了好多天，他的四肢僵硬地厉害。当他蹒跚着走出基地，飞船刚好在一座正在发生暴丨乱的星球着陆，奈落识别他的信息以后打开门为他放行。

“我花了很大的代价去杀死圆翔——一个战争狂热的精神病患，而现在，我又用了不死之血——刚开始是被迫的，在一个陌生星球处理天道众的杂事，我到底在想些什么？”高杉在冰冷的废墟间跋涉，一路上没看到一个活物。他穿着旧制服，将刀鞘捆在背后，方便随时出手。“我还要去毁灭一个鬼知道是什么的阿尔塔纳，我连怎么做都不知道。”

“你会知道的，你不可能和天道众硬碰硬，暂时不可能。”

“我本来可以待在宇宙等待它们结束，我做这一切都是为了帮你。”

“你的确是为了帮我。”银时承认道，“有阿尔塔纳的星球不用借外力来毁灭，你需要的只是引爆它。”

“什么意思？”

“高杉，我不在这里，你问我没什么用。”

“那你是怎么告诉我天道院下一句话要说什么的？”高杉质问他。

银时沉默了，过了好一会儿，只听见高杉在碎石上行走的声音，他喃喃道：“我或许只是你认识的投影。”

“我就知道，你还能告诉我些什么吗？比如未来？”

“我无可奉告，高杉，我和你了解的事物相同。”银时回答他，“我觉得你还是先关注当下的事情，比如找到阿尔塔纳，找到它的导火线在哪里。”

“我想我还没有疯狂到随便毁灭一个星球的地步。”

路过成堆的尸体，高杉看到了通讯器里向他指示的地点，他在远处拔出刀，银时在电话里说：“但你别无选择，换做是我，我也会这么做的。”

“小声点，银时。”他靠近了巡逻的反抗军。银时笑了，“他们听不见我的声音。”

高杉将那位长相怪异的天人一刀击毙，振刀入鞘去开建筑的后门。“这是个馊主意，银时，它证明了我不择手段。”

“至于如何不择手段，都取决于你自己。”

看得出来建筑曾是研究所，但被暴丨动的jun队占领，大厦里破烂不堪。高杉从宣传窗撕下一张地图，“看来他们分析了阿尔塔纳，而在地球，我们甚至没听说过天道众。”

“不仅如此，高杉，看这些病床和研究所的示意图，他们似乎全在摄入阿尔塔纳。”

“一团乱麻。”高杉摇了摇头，来到一楼上锁的电梯前，周围气氛阴沉诡异，他听到从楼里传来尖叫声。

银时赶紧劝他：“我不建议你进去，电梯的传说很多，你听过吗？你一定听说过吧。”

“有什么好害怕的，这锁怎么开？”高杉弯下腰，对着电梯上挂的锁拿出了一根弯曲的铁丝。“你必须听我的对吧，银时。”

“当然，很简单，”银时无奈地说，“这是把老式一字锁，但是上面有警报器。别碰那根警报的锁栓，对，就是第二根，你只要撬开第四根，不难学吧。”

挂锁掉落在地上，高杉启动了电梯里的开关，依照地图往上层前进，“是抢夺阿尔塔纳导致的战争吗，不，战争一直存在，即使没有阿尔塔纳。”

“你在悲天悯人吗？”

高杉冷笑，“别说笑，银时，我是不明白大义在何处的人。但我想听听你的想法。”

“我不依靠他人就无法生存，”他回答，“正如你一样，乐于用光明和温饱去换取霉菌和死亡。”

“为什么你只是我记忆中的银时呢？”电梯上行的过程中，高杉的通讯器亮了，奈落的长老在里面说道：“刚刚我听见你自言自语，高杉晋助，如果你的精神不正常，我会重新考虑你的利用价值。”

“我从不承诺做不到的事，你最好把目光投在别处而不是监视我。”高杉恼怒地说。

“我在给你机会，不过我挺喜欢看你以下犯上的。”他不温不火地调侃了一句，挂断了通讯。

“岂有此理。”高杉走出电梯，“我知道关键在这栋楼里，我已经明白了毁灭他们的阿尔塔纳要什么东西。”

“你看出来了，他们不仅汲取阿尔塔纳，而且由于研发阿尔塔纳的替代品，落到了凄惨的下场。”银时说道，“专心点，高杉，它们在你身后。”

高杉猛然转身，看到了两个有着巨大头颅的怪物从黑暗里爬出来，他抬起右手飞快将背上的绑带一拉，于是刀柄跃入手中，刀光快速划了个半圆，眨眼间已经刺向怪物，刀尖从咽喉冒出，高杉用手肘挡开另一只怪物的攻势，从腐烂的血肉里抽出刀，将它钉在地面上。做完这些后，他气喘吁吁。

“你受伤了？”银时急切地问道。

“有一点。”高杉活动肘关节，刚才有一阵濡湿和错位的感觉，但他在灯光下看到，不仅骨头完好，连血液都在往他身体里回流。“它们跟我一样依然活着，我必须赶快离开。”

高杉回头看了几眼，这些怪物脖子以上的部位跟人类相差十万八千里，都是些普通人种畸形、器官增生的产物。银时在电话里说：“一路上贴着资讯：发现这种粒子与阿尔塔纳互斥，便不再生产，封锁了研究所。恐怕是因为jun队暴丨动，才让实验的失败品跑了出来。”

高杉沿着怪物爬来的方向走去，他走得很慢，一直在查看路上遗留的痕迹，有具尸体挂在门把手上，看穿着像是反抗军。“如你所言，我不是第一个发现它们的，多谢他死前帮忙。”

“死人可不会回应你，做好准备吧，门后是实验室。”银时打了个哈欠。高杉推开这座建筑最顶层的大门，天花板上铺满了密密麻麻的管道，实验室的中心放置着一个黑色的仪器，围绕它的是几层浑浊不清的玻璃柱，有些损坏的容器里空空如也。

“的确是他们用来生产粒子的装置，可惜早就报废了。”高杉检查完后嘲弄地说道，“难道你要告诉我你能修好它吗？”

“没错，高杉，我知道怎么修。”银时尴尬地回答。

高杉发出一阵又轻又低的笑声，末了，他一只手撑在操作台上对银时说：“好吧，不论你是谁，银时，你来告诉我怎么修？”

“你先找找……附近有没有可以利用的讯息……不过，要小心那些变种。”银时说道。

“说得轻巧，这是什么意思！我要修好的是宇宙间最复杂的科学仪器，我为什么要这么做？”

“高杉，还有我在，你能修好它的。”银时在通讯里不停地安抚他，“你办得到。”

“你说了算，银时。”高杉盯着实验室的深处，“那些混球又复活了，还有新来的，我们先想办法离开。”

高杉没有原路返回，他朝亮着灯光的方向撤去，自动门在他身后关上，他用刀柄猛击开关将它锁死。银时在通讯器里提醒：“别忘了你等会儿要回到实验室。”

“实在不行让天道众在楼顶上炸开一个洞。”高杉翻开桌上层层叠叠的文件，然后全扔到地上，“一定发生过什么事情，他们将有用的东西全部烧掉了。”

“别这么肯定，自大狂们不会做得太周全。”银时对他说，“看看你的四周。”

“有一块黑板。”高杉抬起头，托着腮说，“看来是加密的文字，科学家真不擅长阴谋诡计。”

除了文字，黑板上还画有一张图，简单示意着装置的构造。

“但是你和我都不懂这个星球的语言。”银时话音刚落，高杉扯出一个成竹在胸的笑，他点了几下通讯器，“天道院，帮我个忙。”

“指的是我吗？”长老发出声音，“这么快需要帮忙，给你下的任务实现了吗？哦，这是一段密码，我们破译以后，会将提到的东西空投给你。”

“谢谢。”高杉用和缓的语气说。

“别以为我会无偿帮助你，这是最后一次，你必须拿出成果给我！”莫名其妙地，长老突然激动了起来，把通讯挂断了。

高杉埋头继续搜索，银时幽默地在一旁打趣：“当你说‘谢谢’的时候，我以为他在电话那头蹦起来了，说不定还不由自主地想来一支舞。”

“这一点也不好笑，银时，长老是个歇斯底里的老爬虫，我在宇宙接活的时候观察过他。”高杉找到一支手电，他拨开一些碎石，调查去楼顶的通路。

他走过废墟中的艰险道路，静默里银时想要跟他找些话讲，他说：“高杉，我过去看不出你热爱地球。”

“你过去也看不出我们会变成仇人。”高杉叹了口气，“快一点吧，无论用什么方法，让我们离开这里。”

从破碎的窗外传来杂乱无章的敲打声，大雨说来就来，高杉抓住废墟边缘，用刀鞘抵住水泥板爬上楼顶，银时知道，他的心正如雨水的节奏一般焦灼不安。当奈落的飞船无声经过上空，他们熄灭了两翼的灯光，派出小艇自动驾驶送来高杉要求的物品，然后便留下这架救生艇在顶楼，便于他使用。

“现在呢，你怎么回到实验室去？”银时向他发问。

“这张地图可不是摆设，中央供暖装置与实验室相连，如此一来，还能避开多余的对手。”高杉指间夹着大厦的线路图解释道。他重新跳进顶楼被炸开的豁口，从那里找到了通风管的一部分。

“果然是我绝对想不到的计策，毕竟我没有小到能在通风管里生存嘛。”银时在电话里贫嘴道，“似乎空间还很宽敞呢高杉同学，自由活动都绰绰有余，要做广播体操吗？”

“你不想要舌头了？”高杉对他一声暴喝。

“呐呐，我只是电话里的认识投影，不要徒增烦恼啊。”

“那就连电话一起斩断。”

“千万别！高杉，你包裹里有个晶体管，只有我知道怎么用。”

高杉顺利落到实验室的地板上，拍了拍手上的灰尘，“那么，该怎么使用呢？”

好一阵寂静，银时好像对自己方才的话陷入沉思，在高杉等得不耐烦之前，他总算支支吾吾地开口叙述：“得用散热片以免自爆，放在仪器的正上方。然后装上排气罩，防止汞中毒，不过你不会死吧。最后再插入晶体管，也就是这块芯片。我什么都不知道，这些全是刚才的黑板上画出来的。”

“多亏你金鱼般的记忆力，”高杉按照他说的步骤完成了维修，用手握住拉杆，“这下让我瞧瞧吧，能够替代龙脉的毒素，或是解药。”

“高杉，我提醒过你，这东西只能作用于瓯越星。”

从装置里取出的是一罐与血瓶相似的绿色液体，在手中掂了掂，高杉说：“放心，我没想拿它做文章。但这件事给了我们一个启示，即使没有得到龙脉，也能借助它做出相似的造物。天道众对此丝毫不以为意，肯定是他们掌握着更高级的技术。”

“那么他们为什么还要认虚做主人，宇宙中的龙脉都能为他们所用。”

“谁知道呢？大概是虚与众不同吧，龙脉通常不以人类形象示人，这个我清楚。”高杉将装满粒子的容器护在胸前，在暴雨中重新回到楼顶，他打开小艇的舱门，屏幕亮了起来，高杉连上通讯。

“如何了，还是在对空气说话吗？”扩音器里传来令人生厌的声音。

“不用你管，我快完成了，你也要遵守你的承诺，事成之后送我回地球。”高杉打开控制阀门，“天道院，给我龙脉的坐标。” 

“早就帮你定位好了，”他用讽刺的口吻说道。”去为自我殉道吧，英雄。”

在救生艇赶路的时间里，高杉闭目休息，这一次他睡着了，做了一个安稳而宁静、纯白色的梦。正午过后，救生艇在一片枯树的海洋上空滑翔，生命探测仪滴滴答答地响个不停，也使他苏醒。高杉撑着手臂从船舱里起身，他晃了晃头让睡意清空，“银时。”

“我在。”从手腕上的通讯器里传来声音。“你到了这座星球的龙脉主体，‘The old one’上空。”

高杉攀着窗框往外望去，古老树木的枝条横亘在这片大地上，一眼看不到头。“我要杀死它吗？”

“恰恰相反，你要复活这棵大树，它是没有自我意识的古老生物，会顺势吞噬掉整座星球。”

“如果龙脉暴走会摧毁现有物种的话，可能有新的生命诞生吗？”高杉控制小艇下降，并 设定好了回归线路。

“那么就是只剩‘The old one’的星球了。”银时说道，“你觉不觉得这像是一则关于欲望的的寓言。”

高杉摇了摇头，“我只觉得，如果‘The old one’有意识，那他一定仇恨人类吧。”

听到他的回答，银时嗤笑了一声。“果然是中二病的思维方式。”

降落以后，毁灭星球的仪式开始了，高杉找到一处较为平坦的树枝，蹲下拧开粒子容器的空气槽，然后将锋利的一端刺入枝干。

随着这一举动，某种清脆的碎裂声传来，好像脚下的树木是晶莹剔透的玻璃材质，随后震动声连绵不绝，高杉所在的位置出现了坍塌。他急忙抓住了小艇上的绳梯，然而这坍塌并非向下陨落，相反竟然是往天空蓬勃伸展，高杉发出一声惊叫，有根锋利的树干差点戳穿了他的肺。千钧一发之时救生艇主动上升，带他脱离了险境。

“哦呼~关键时候还是得靠阿银啊高杉君。”银时在他的耳机里说，这声音如此之近，让高杉恍惚间失神了一瞬。

“你真的在吗？银时。”

“都说了，我只是你认识的投影。”银时说，“你成功了，高杉。”

疯狂生长的树枝仍在追逐他，高杉一边靠近往船舱的方向，一边注意脚下，当时间过去了二十分钟的时候，树枝已停止向天空生长，它整个像是一只巨型的白枫色或褐色的怪兽，蔓延向周围的地表。

小艇在落日中的灰红色天际漂浮，星球的全景于高杉面前展现，蚁穴一样的城市里涌出黑压压的人群，在古老树木碾过时发出尖叫，很快便被吞没了。树木不可阻拦地生长着，无法估计它的面积，但一时间已十分广阔，想要彻底摧毁星球估计还要数个月之久，那时一定有不少人设法逃出了家园。

高杉发现，追逐他往高空伸出的枝条并没有停止活动，从那一无所有的干枯树枝上开出了红色的小花，最初只是隐约可见，很快变得清晰了，而且并不是均匀的，只是斑驳地点缀其上，细小精致的花，不知有何意义。

小艇又开始上升了，是高杉设置的回归指令在生效，“风景确实不错，但是记得在升到对流层之前上去哦，否则会被冻死的。”银时在耳机里温柔地说道。

高杉看了一眼通讯器上的时间，他无所谓地飘荡了一会儿，才浑身冰冷地回到船舱。

“银时，我做得还不错吧？”他询问。

“嗯，”银时做出了肯定的答复，“在毁灭世界上，你的确有天赋。”

“那些花……”

“是粒子在‘The old one’上绽放啦。”

“……若是用我的血，会开出怎样的花呢？”

“我猜，是彼岸花。”


End file.
